I meet a stranger that I know
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: Summary: This a story is about Katara and Zuko.  Katara has lost her memory of everything Zuko and her have shared after a car accident.  They got in to a fight which made her run.


**Summary: This a story is about Katara and Zuko. Katara has lost her memory of everything Zuko and her have shared after a car accident. They got in to a fight which made her run. **

**I meet a stranger that I know**

_Flashback:_

_I was talking on my phone to my best friend Suki by older brother's wife, Sokka, about her and Zuko and how they got in to a big fight and couldn't believe she loved him, and I wasn't paying attention to the road and a drunk driver hit me and made my car spin and turn over it all happened so fast by the time I knew it she was in the back of a car on my way to the hospital with some guy that I have never met before._

_End of flashback_

Zuko's POV

When I got there and saw how bad the car was smashed I began to panic and I noticed there wasn't a ambulance there. I put the car in park and ran out to the police officer. And I asked, "Where is the ambulance and where is my girlfriend Katara?" The police officer said when they got there no one was there. Then he thought to himself where was Katara he never even got to apologize for the fight they had earlier he hated himeself. I need to find her because tonight was the night I was going to make her my fiancé and now she is gone.

Katara's POV

I opened my eyes and I was in the hospital. There were doctors all around me and then a face that I have never seen before. The doctors saw that I woke up and immediately asked who she was and I told them, "That my name is Katara." then they asked do I know anyone. That I drew a blank I didn't know where I was going and I don't know who I was going to, all I remember was being in the back of that car. I what I told them. Then all the doctors walked out of the room. I saw my backpack and reached for it but I couldn't reach it. Then I guy next to my bed got it for me and said his name was Jet. When I got my backpack I went straight to my wallet, then I saw a picture. I pulled the picture out and there was me kissing a guy that I have never seen before. I turned the picture over and the name on the back said "_Katara and Zuko 3" _Who is Zuko and why am I kissing him I never seen him before. She put it back in her wallet. When I got out of the hospital, Jet asked me out on a date I said I would go. I could remember where I lived so I looked at my license and it said it so I went to the place it said. It was a big house and had butlers and maids everything a princess could want. When she walked in the first butler saw her and said, "Welcome home mi'lady." Hi, I said to him no idea who he was. "Umm, could you show to my room?" "Of course madam, Zuko should be home soon do you want me to prepare your dinner?" "Zuko, did you say Zuko?" "Yes madam, he is in fact your boyfriend so he will be glad to see you car home waiting for him." "Oh, when he comes home can you send him to me I have to ask him something."

_4 hours later:_

No POV:

Zuko finally walked in the door very sad and distraught that no one know where Katara was. Then the same butler came up to him and asked why he was so sad. Zuko told him that Katara was in a car accident and no one has seen her since. Then butler then said why didn't you come home she has been here for the last 4 hours waiting for you she needs to talk to you. Zuko's face insanely lit up. He ran to their room and found her in her normal pajamas watching her favorite show, "_Jersey Shore" _"KATARA" She looked and she saw the man from the picture running towards her. Zuko hugged her and was about to kiss her when Katara moved. "Katara what is wrong?" "I know you are Zuko and apparently you're my boyfriend, but I don't have one, I have no idea who the hell you are." "Katara you have to be joking, you have lived here with me for 6 years we have been together for 10. We started dating when you were 15, and I was 17." She then looked at him weird like her was crazy. Zuko then moved towards her and she didn't move because she was thinking then the flashbacks came back.

Flashback 1: ***This is going to be put like a script***

Suki: ""Katara what do you keep staring at?"

Katara: Oh, nothing.

They were at a restaurant and she was staring out the window at someone.

Suki: Are you staring at that junior again, Zuko right.

Katara: No I was just looking at the flowers outside.

Suki: Oh okay Katara.

Katara: Okay I was staring at him sue me

Suki: I know you were I just wanted you to admit it

Katara: I like him and he wont look my way and the worst part is that he has a girlfriend Mai

Suki: Hey you coming to the High School Dance tonight your brother is sneaking me in I bet he will do you to if you ask then you can star more at Zuko

Katara: Okay I will go, but I don't want to see him because then I will see his girlfriend and I would want to rip her head off.

Suki: Down girl you will get your chance.

*Oh little did she know that Zuko knew who she was he was head over heels in love with her after he caught Mai with my best friend Aang. He was going to ask her to the dance but he never got the shot to, but if he saw at the dance he would*

End of Flashback

She looked at Zuko and smiled he was the guy she saw in her flashback. Then another one came.

Flashback 2: ***This is going to be put like a script***

Katara: Suki I don't want to be here, I know you cant here me because you are making out with my brother right here in front of me

Suki: (pulled apart from Sokka) Oh go dance already then, they are about to announce the king and queen go listen. Kissing Sokka again

Katara: Fine but I wont like it (I walk away)

Announcer: Okay we are going to announce the king and queen, Ty Lee and Zuko!

(Katara thought to her self Yea, Zuko won)

Announcer: Pick you partners guys,

Ty Lee walked away to her date. Zuko walked to the microphone, he saw her there in the middle of the crowd

Zuko: Katara , Katara

Katara stood still in till

Suki: (Ran up her) and said what are you still doing here go up there and get him

Katara walked up to him

Zuko: Do you want to dance?

Katara:…Yea…

They walked down and then the music started in the background:

(Google Remember and put sleepover after it, it will come up)

Katara: I didn't think you knew who I was, Zuko just smiles

Zuko placed the crown on my head

Zuko: Perfect, just like a princess

Then I hug him. Then it flashes to us being outside

Katara: Thank you that was so amazing

Zuko: Yeah, I haven't that much fun in a long time

Zuko then leans into kiss me

Katara: Um., wait, don't you have a girlfriend

Zuko: No, but I am hoping to get one

Katara smiled she leaned into the kiss and they kissed

End of Flashback

Katara had tears in her eyes, how could she forget the man she is in love with. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

Flashback 3: ***This is going to be put like a script***

Katara and Zuko's first date:

Katara: Oh, wear are my red heels they match this dress so perfectly

Sokka: Who cares, I don't like him anyway, and I don't need him thinking your easy

Katara: Sokka calm down he likes me for me and not to get in my pants

Sokka: That what all guys think about

Katara: Oh so is that what you wanted to happen at the dance with Suki (poking my head of the closet)

Sokka: That was completely different we have been together for years, you, you just met him

Katara: But it feels like I have known him forever

_Ding Dong _

Katara: Can you get that it is probably him, I need to find the shoes, Oh don't scare him off, just because dad isn't here doesn't mean you can scare my boyfriend away

Sokka: Boyfriend, you just met him, you cant call him that yet

Katara: Just go

Sokka walks down the stairs and opens it and there stood…. Their dad

Sokka: Hi dad, I missed you a lot, come with me to Katara

Katara heard a knock on her door, but before she could open it ,it flung open and their was her dad

Katara: Daddy! I missed you so much (Running towards him)

Hakoda: Hey sweetie, what are you getting all dressed up for?

Katara: Ummmm….

Sokka: Oh, she is going on a date with her new boyfriend

Hakoda: What, boyfriend, since when

Katara: Last week we got together at the dance

Hakoda: Sokka you were suppose to watch her when you took her what were you doing

Katara: Oh, he was making out with him girlfriend Suki

Hakoda: The girl from down the street nice,

Katara: What! She can date and I cant that is so un fair

_Ding Dong _

Katara: That is my date goodbye

Sokka blocked the door while her father went to go met the boy at he door.

Hakoda: Hello you must be..

Zuko: Zuko I am Zuko here to pick up Katara

Hakoda: How old are you, you look older then Katara

Zuko: Um.. 17

Hakoda: What! You know that Katara is 15

Zuko: Yeah I know sir, I wasn't planning on doing anything to her anytime soon

Hakoda: So you are planning on things right

Zuko: No, not yet

Hakoda: Okay you can take my baby out but you hurt her and..

Zuko: That wont happen because I really like you daughter sir

Hakoda: Okay, Sokka you can let her go

Sokka moved from the doorway and Katara ran down the stairs

Hakoda: Have a nice night honey have her home by 10 or I will come after you

Zuko: Will do sir

They walk away

End of Flashback

Katara was sitting there looking at Zuko. "Zuko, I remember who you are."

"Really.." he said.

"Yeah, we went out and my dad tried to scare you away but you showed no fear and we continued dating."

"Yeah, that was kind of hard he was really scaring my in till you appeared with a smile on your face and soothing eyes."

Flashback 4 ***This is going to be put like a script***

Where they tell each other they love each other

Katara was getting ready for her date with Zuko they were official and everyone was okay with it even my dad, but Sokka wasn't he still didn't like Zuko. Today she was going to tell him that she love him.

_Ding Dong_

Katara: OMG, he is here

Katara opens the door to a kiss

Katara: well hello to you too

Zuko: Hey Sweetie, what you want to do today

Katara: Lets go walk in the park it is a nice day then we can have a pinic

Zuko: Sounds romantic

Katara: Haha yea

They walk to the park and they set up there pinic

Zuko: Katara what's wrong

Katara: Nothing why would you think that

Zuko: I know you and it is written all of your face

Katara: Well I want to tell you something but I don't know how

Zuko: How about just saying it

Katara: Okay, here I go…

Zuko: Before you tell me what you what to tell me I have something to tell you something, Katara I know we have only been dating for a short time but I love you and I want you to move in with me

Katara: Oh my god,

Zuko: Oh, I was too soon just discard that

Katara: No, it wasn't I will be honored to live with you and I Love you too!

They both lean in for a kiss

End of Flashback

Katara was out of her state and looked in Zuko's eyes.

"You love me and I love you and 6 years ago you asked me to move here with you."

"Zuko, I am so sorry I scared you like that I am so sorry I forgot about our love I am so sorry." I was crying so hard he pulled he in to hug and kissed me I felt so right and I was happy again. Then there was a the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Zuko asked.

"Ummm…. I have a pretty good idea Zuko"

"Who is it?" he asked

"Well it is the guy who brought me to the hospital and he asked me out and I kind of said yes because I didn't remember you and me, umm, but when I saw the picture of us I felt something and I still said yes I totally forgot after getting all my memories back" I told him

"Oh, we will calming tell him it was a mistake." he told me

"Okay, I hope this works."

I grabbed for his hand then our hands were intertwined down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, Jet." I said

"Hi Katara who is this your bother?"

"Ummm… No he is my boyfriend"

"What! You told me you weren't seeing anyone."

"You remember when I pulled out my wallet then the picture…"

"Yeah so!"

"Well the picture was of me and him (pointing at Zuko) kissing and I didn't know what it meant then I told you I would go out with you and when I got home and he came home I started to remember everything that happened in the past with us and it was beautiful and I realized that I forgot all of it when I was in the car talking to Suki and when I was mad this morning about the fight I forgot the man I fell in love with. I forgot the man I wake up to every morning loves me for me and not for what I do. I missed that man I fell so deeply in love so many years ago but that car accident changed everything I will no longer hid what I want to stay to you. I love you Zuko and I always will! Leaning to kiss Zuko! 3"

"I am so sorry Jet, I really am I hope we can be friends after what you did for me."

"Yeah, Katara of course."

"Ummm.. For you services to my fiancé" Zuko said

"Fiancé?"

" Yes, Katara I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" Zuko said getting down on one knee.

"YES! Of course I will marry you"

He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her the they turned their attention to a red Jet.

"Ummm… Jet I have a girl that you might like to go out with" Zuko handing Jet the phone number of one of my very good and single friends Toph.

"What's her name?" Jet asked

"Her name is Toph and she is just like you and everyway I think that you guys will really hit it off!" Zuko said

"Okay thanks you guys." Jet ran off and got back in his car

"So where were we" Zuko said seductively

I closed the door and I ran up stairs with Zuko close behind hitting my ass. I smiled and ran in to the bedroom.

Epilogue

After a couple of months we were married and everything was fine. Even for Jet he loved Toph, and Toph loved him. And after a couple months of being married I was pregnant with my first babies they were twins Zuko nearly fainted when the doctor told us we were going to have 2 kids at once and it was a girl and a boy we are going to name the girl Usra after Zuko's mother and we are going to name the boy Hakoda after my dad. And we are going to live happily ever after. J

THE END


End file.
